Pequeño debate interior en medio de una clase
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cierto peliazul de lentes decidió alargar sus vacasiones, mientras que el resto del alumnado de Hyotei ya volvió a someterse a la tortura diaria ejecutada dentro de los salones del colegio. Uno en especial parece lidiar con un pequeño problemita emocioal


**Pequño debate interior en medio de una case de matemáticas**

¡No puede ser! ¡Falta no más que una semana y ya estoy extrañándolo! ¡No puede ser enserio! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? Por Kami, ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!? Ahora mismo ya estoy por merecer el título de Reina del Drama. Apenas me puedo concentrar en la clase, prefiero ver por la ventana e, inevitablemente, pensar en él. Su cabello… Sus ojos… ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? Ya sueno como niña enamorada… ¡No, no puede ser, yo no! ¡Yo no soy así! Seguro es porque lo extraño, extraño a un amigo. Mi hermana siempre dice que no hay nada de malo en que alguien extrañe a sus amigos. Sí, eso debe ser (claro...) Aunque… Uno no piensa siempre, así no más, en un amigo, uno no se sonroja con solo verlo, uno no siente el impulso de querer abrazarlo así no más, uno no… ¡y un demonio! ¡Uno no tiene sueños húmedos con él! ¿…o sí? A quien engaño, ¡claro que no! Pero yo… No, no puede ser, no yo. ¡Debo concentrarme ahora en la bendita clase de la Momia (le puse el apodo de mi profe de "Ciencias Naturales Laboratorio" n.n) que no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo! Ahora que lo pienso, odio las matemáticas. Cada clase me da ganas de tirarme por la ventana, aunque eso no serviría de mucho, ya que mi salón está en el primer piso, a lo máximo me gano unos pequeños rasguños y una charla con la sicóloga escolar, cosa no muy tentadora si uno considera la voz para nada chillona de esta… Desde mi lugar puedo ver las canchas de tenis. Están vacías, pero en unas horas Atobe nos hará correr alrededor de ellas como si estuviéramos en el ejército, mientras que el bien afortunado de Jiroh se da su enésima siesta al día… Claro, así quién no quiere ser el novio del capitán... Podría faltar al entrenamiento, tomando claro en cuenta que luego tendré que aceptar las consecuencias, en este caso, el doble de vueltas a la próxima oportunidad que se presente… No vale la pena. Los entrenamientos no han sido lo mismo desde que mi nueva pareja de dobles es Hiyoshi. Nada contra él, pero algo no está en su lugar, o algo (no debería decir alguien???) me hace falta… El profesor me llama la atención, no puedo evitar mirarlo con cara de camote perdido en la China, y luego hacer una mueca ante las sonrisas burlonas de los demás. Vuelvo la mirada al cuaderno. ¡Rayos! Cuaderno equivocado. De lo que ese idiota es capaz de hacer en mi cabeza… Con el cuaderno correcto: _Un frutero vende cinco kilos de moras azules…, _a él le gustan las moras azules, supongo, creo… ¡No Gakuto, concéntrate en la tarea! Difícil, si esta trata de una fruta que me recuerda a él. A ver: _…y ocho kilos de cerezas _(Ay, la casualidad n.n)_. ¿Cuánto cuesta el kilo de cerezas, si las ganancias de ambos sumados son de 62.60 S/. _(Lo hice con Soles, ya que es la única moneda con la que estoy familiarizada…)_? El kilo de moras cuesta 5.80 S/.. _Él me dijo que el cerezo de afuera del colegio le recuerda a mí… ¡¡¡Concéntrate Gakuto!!! ¿¡Cómo es que él me distrae tanto!? Podría ser que… ¡No, la tarea! Mmh… 5 por 5.80S/. … La tinta, ese color… Igual que sus ojos y su pelo… ¡¡¡No, no otra vez los pensamientos de niña enamorada!!! ¿¿¡¡Como puedo!!?? No será enserio que yo… ¡Matemáticas, concentrarme! No puedo…T-T  
Giro la mirada otra vez hacia la izquierda, hacia la ventana. Paso de largo el patio del recreo, más allá las canchas de tenis, al costado los camerinos, al fondo el portón de la entrada. Y afuera, el cerezo. Mi mente ya salió volando a mi-mamá-sabe-donde, de seguro ahora parezco una especie de zombi embobado, me da lo mismo. Yo... No puedo evitar pensar en él...

Yuushi…

Un ligero suspiro se me escapa, pero de inmediato lo transformo en un bostezo, con el miedo de que alguien lo haya oído. El retrasado del profesor sigue hablando cosas que para mí solo me suenan a como cuando mi abuela balbucea en sueños. La tarea… ¡¡¡Al diablo con la tarea, nadie se puede concentrar en las benditas matemáticas, mucho menos si se está a punto de aceptar su propia homosexualidad!!!


End file.
